


Stylish Ship

by pajama_cats



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Rex let’s Emmet decorate their spaceship because what better way to have your boyfriend feel at home than to let him express himself?





	Stylish Ship

It's always nice coming home to a loved one. What's not nice? Coming home to a depressed loved one.

It's the first time Rex has come home to find Emmet without his usual smile, currently hidden behind sad eyes and a forced smile. It's not easy to fool him, especially since Emmet is so bad at it to begin with. 

Usually he's greeted with the sight of Emmet’s blinding smile and a cheerful greeting. Even when he was stuck in a spaceship he still tried to be optimistic.

And on one occasion he came home to find Emmet all snuggled up on their bed, gripping one of Rex’s many vests. It was probably the cutest damn thing he’s ever seen. 

Then again Emmet was always cute, so it was in his top five favorite moments.

Since it was no time to go down memory lane, Rex jumps over the armrest of the couch and investigates what's wrong with his love. As many times as he's flung himself over the couch Emmet is hardly phased by it.

“Did something happen while I was out?” Now that he thinks about he hadn't been out  _ that  _ long for something too bad to happen. In fact he thought Emmet would be thrilled about him returning home early.

As an afterthought he adds, “It's not something I did, is it?”

“Huh? No! No, no- of course not!” Rex lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. At least it wasn't necessarily his fault, but..

“Then what has you out of shape? It's not about the others is it?” He tries to say it casual, he really does. Yet he's sure Emmet caught on to the underlining of bitterness in his tone. They were always a problem for him; ones he didn't want to associate with for obvious reasons, and he was merely saving Emmet the pain of having to go through what he did. 

“It's not really who, I'm just..” Emmet lets out a small sigh, running his hands through his hair and opens his mouth to continue, but pauses once he realizes he messed up his hair. Rex sits impatiently in anticipation until Emmet is done fixing his hair. “Bored.” 

Oh. That never really occurred to him that Emmet would get bored on, what he thought, was the coolest ship ever. Then again Emmet was still sweet and pure. His definition of fun was..

Its been too long for Rex to even remember what he used to do for fun.

“That all? Why didn't you say so! You aren't really that crazy about adventuring with me.. Like that one time I took you to-” 

“Rex, before you continue they had  _ guns _ .” Emmet stresses his words, fidgeting in his seat. Rex almost wants to laugh towards the fact that Emmet knew what he was going to say. 

Now that he thinks about it, Emmet was pretty much all about sunshine and rainbows. He was a pretty routine guy, peacekeeper, not wanting to associate with anything violent, etc. 

Might as well make his life easier and just ask. “Well what do  _ you  _ want to do?”

“I'm not sure honestly. I'm not really familiar with any places outside of the ship.” Emmet slumps- and nope, there was that sad kicked puppy look again. Rex wasn't gonna have any of that.

It takes Rex a moment to answer, letting his eyes wander around the room as if in search for an answer. Though it suddenly occurs to him how much Emmet stuck out like a sore thumb compared to everything else in the ship.

“How about you let that big imagination of yours free and spruce up the place? After all it's  _ our  _ home.” Rex flashes one of his charming smiles that seems to help in making Emmet’s mood do a 180. 

“Really? You mean it?” Emmet looks like he's practically about to leap off the couch from excitement. Man, he truly was a precious gift.

“I don't want you getting cabin fever on me. I'll have the raptors set you up with whatever you want. Go nuts!” To Rex's surprise Emmet is the one giving  _ him  _ an eager kiss. Oh, how kindness could be rewarding.

…   
  


It's not until half a week later that Rex starts to notice the changes.

First it was just small things. Nothing that really concerned him, just things that were a bit too colorful for his own tastes, but it made Emmet’s mood increase significantly.

What he  _ did  _ notice first was that the raptors were starting to accessorize. Nothing too big other than hand knitted scarves and some knitted hats.

_ “I knitted them all myself! I even made you one!”  _ Emmet had said the prior day. He was so proud of his work he doubts the raptors had the heart to decline them. Even Rex couldn't decline the scarf Emmet made for him; especially when it consisted of his signature vest colors. With Emmet beaming so bright, eagerly awaiting his reaction how could he say no to a face like that? 

But it wasn't just the raptors, no, it was almost  _ every  _ room in the spaceship. Plants in every room and every corner, inspirational kitten posters near the workout center, cutesy mini kitchen appliances, for some reason an unhealthy amount of toasters, throw pillows.. It was too much for Rex to count. 

Where did the raptors even find all that stuff? 

“Rex!” As if on cue, Emmet rounded the corner just as Rex was holding onto a throw pillow with their initials on it along with a heart. The pillow is soon forgotten when Emmet pulls Rex into a bear hug. It's not unwelcomed, just surprising. 

“You like what I've done with the place?” Emmet pulls apart, keeping Rex at arms length. Okay. He had to play his reaction cool, but not  _ too  _ cool. Anything to keep Emmet’s cheerful mood from spiraling downwards. 

“It's.. so you, Em.” With his eyes glancing to each new item it's hard to look at Emmet. Until he does, which makes him instantly regret his response at the watered down smile he gets in return. 

“Way to go with the decorating! You totally nailed the style you were going for!” With the best charming smile he can muster, Rex wraps an arm around Emmet's waist and pulls him right to his side. “I'm proud of you, Emmet.” 

Because honestly? He really was. It took guts for Emmet to mash his style with Rex’s own original cool one. Nothing was bolder than putting throw pillows in an incredibly rad spaceship.

“Really?” It truly was adorable how flustered he could get over a compliment or any smooth romantic gesture Rex threw his way. “T-thanks Rex, though sorry about all the plants. I know it's kind of odd to have them well,  _ everywhere,  _ but I think of them as like.. Friends for Planty.” Oh sweet, innocent Emmet. 

Er, he honestly forgot about Emmet's plant being there.

“No sweat, Emmet! Can I ask one thing though?” 

Emmet nods, looking more sheepish by the seconds. 

“What's with all the toasters?” That was probably the only alarming thing to Rex out of everything new he's seen.

“Oh! You can never have enough of them! What if we had a waffle party with the raptors? They'd be really useful then!” Emmet says wholeheartedly, slightly shrugging his shoulders with a nice shade of pink on his face. Rex barely recalls the toaster room he had in his old ship, but the memory still remains there. It  _ was _ a fun idea back then.

“I can't fight that logic!” Rex laughs briefly and pulls Emmet in for a chaste kiss. He's so used to busting down doors he forgot how creative he used to be. The kiss gets even better when Emmet returns it just as sweetly that has Rex smiling into it.

Rex Dangervest. Galaxy-defending, archaeologist, cowboy, raptor trainer a _ nd  _ incredible boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship so much I'm so invested fjghhj
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
